1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board for an electronic parts inspecting device, which is used for inspecting the electric conductivity or other property of an electronic part, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to inspect the electric conductivity or other property of an electronic part, such as an IC chip or an LSI, a probe card is proposed in which a plurality of signal pads are formed for attaching a probe to a part near a central part on a front surface of a board made of a non-electrically conductive material, such as ceramics. A plurality of inner wirings (signal vias) are individually laid which expand toward a plurality of terminals substantially uniformly provided on an entire part of a back surface of the board from the signal pads in the directions of outer side surfaces along the direction of thickness of the back surface side from the front surface side. For instance, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-197118.
However, when the inner wirings are provided as in the above probe card, since the inner wirings need to be designed which respectively correspond to electronic parts to be inspected between layers of a multi-layer ceramic board, it is time consuming to design such a multi-layer ceramic board and a jig is required for forming via conductors or the inner wirings at prescribed positions for each ceramic layer. Accordingly, a problem arises that multi-layer ceramic boards cannot be manufactured and delivered in a short amount of time.